


The Pink Lady

by Smilarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/pseuds/Smilarah
Summary: La panique d'un jeune homme face aux cris de son amante et aux menaces du tortionnaire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Pink Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).



> Bonjour à tou.te.s ! 
> 
> Voici un texte écrit en une journée sur le thème "Secourir votre personnage" dans la cadre du concours du "Fou du mois d'août" du serveur discord "L'asile des Méchants" de MissAmande.
> 
> J'y ai également relevé des défis de l'Enfer de Dante 1.0 mais pour ne pas vous spoiler je les ai mis à la fin ^^

Il entendait ses cris de détresse. Ses cris lui glaçaient le sang. Il devait se dépêcher s’il voulait pouvoir la sauver…  
Il courrait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Qu’elle idée d’avoir apposé un sort anti-transplanage sur une si grande maison !

L’intensité des cris augmentaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Les cris et les pleurs de son aimée hantaient ses oreilles. En s’approchant il commença à entendre les menaces que l’agresseur profanait à l’encontre de sa Dame Rose.  
Je vais commencer par te couper en quatre, avant de te hacher en petit cubes, de te faire cuire et de te servir au repas de ce soir !

Le jeune homme imaginait sans peine le sourire sadique qui devait traverser le visage de ce t assassin psychopathe.  
Il était incapable d’identifier le propriétaire de la voix même s’il était certain de le connaître… Il continuait de courir en se laissant guider par la voix de sa bien aimée qu’il entendait toujours hurler de terreur

Il accéléra encore sa course et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine dans un grand fracas.

Il resta coi devant l’identité de l’agresseur de sa belle, il était face à Harry fucking Potter !

\- Hey la Balafre ! Laisse la tranquille ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

La surprise se lisait sans peine sur le visage du brun. Il suspendit son couteau dans les airs.

\- Hein ?  
\- Je sais bien que tu veux la tuer ! Poses ce couteau immédiatement !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, il posa son couteau avant de lever les mains en l’air, les paumes tournées vers la porte de la cuisine et celui qui l’avait fracassée.

\- Écoutes chéri…  
\- Non ! Ne m’appelles plus jamais comme ça ! Tu veux la tuer ! J’entends ses cris de détresse depuis l’autre bout de la maison ! Je savais que tu étais un monstre sans cœur.

Comment son mari avait-il découvert son amante ? Il avait toujours été prudent lorsqu’ils s’embrassaient ou se rencontraient… Il avait essayé d’arrêter de la voir, mais c’était sa "Pink Lady chérie"…

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler, je suis seul dans cette cuisine.  
\- Et en plus tu nies son existence ! Traître ! Meurtrier ! Je t’ai entendu ! Tu as dis que tu la découperai avant de la hacher, de la faire cuire et de la manger !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle est là, devant toi, sur la table. Quand je suis arrivé tu avais un couteau entre les mains qui était dirigé vers elle et tu oses me dire que tu ne vouais pas la tuer ?

Le jeune amoureux se précipita vers la table et récupéra sa douce et tendre avant de l’embrasser avec une passion non dissimulée.

\- C’est elle ta "Pink Lady chérie" ?! Une pomme ?  
\- Ce n’est pas une pomme, c’est l’amour de ma vie. Je l’aime tellement ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

L’amoureux des fruits se tourna vers la porte du jardin et courra avec sa bien aimée loin de son tortionnaire de mari, fier d'avoir réussi sa mission sauvetage et libération de sa Dame Rose.

oOoOo

Drago leva la tête vers son mari en riant.

\- Alors c’est comme ça que les gens imaginent notre vie quotidienne ?  
\- Apparement oui mon cœur répondit le brun en riant lui aussi. Je savais que ça te ferai rire !  
\- Je pensais qu’après 20 ans de vie commune les gens arrêteraient les ragots sur notre couple mais apparemment le Survivant avec un fils de Mangemort ça passionne encore et toujours les foules !

Et ils s’embrassèrent tendrement comme au premier jour.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que le texte vous aura plus et vous aura fait rire ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.  
> Voici les défis relevés :  
> \- La foire aux couples : Défi Couple 176 : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
> \- Ships farfelus : Draco x une pomme  
> \- Soixante troisième baiser : Un baiser d'amour  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : écrire un Drapple  
> \- Mot du 06/08/2020 : libération  
> \- Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : la roulette du 07/06/2020 : Drago x Harry  
> \- Couple du 26/06/2020 : Harry / Draco Malfoy  
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°44 : Ecrire du drama et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


End file.
